Step back from that ledge
by Bitter-Sweet121
Summary: A one-shot songfic about Kagome's feeling on Inuyasha's stupidity. Will she finally jump down the well...for good?Not really 'fluffy' more Angsty for all you addicts out there. I think this song goes perfectally. hope you likey.


**Step back from the ledge**

by Bittersweet

Disclaimer: Song = not mine, nor is Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome watched weakly as Inuyasha brought his arms around the beautiful black haired women, bringing her close to his lips as she in-tangled her fingers in his silver locks. It burned the way he looked at her as if nothing else mattered, not the Shikon Jewel, or his friends, only the cold entrancing of her eyes. Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears as she turned and walked slowly away from the couple. Kagome knew deep down there was no way she could completely help Inuyasha forget his first love. When she began to get anywhere near helping him they would meet her again. She saw the well in front of her, she did not get her bag, and she looked at it remembering all the memories she had with it. As she got closer Kagome brought her fingers to the edge of the well letting them trace the smooth wood. Bringing her knee onto the well she gazed down into the black hole that brought her to the present and back tot the past. She heard rustling behind her and deep breaths. She turned knowing full well who it was. Inuyasha stood there eye's wide and mouth parted slightly as if to say something.  
  
'I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
  
I would understand'  
  
She turned to him eyes tired and sad. She remembered her first meeting with him and how his hostile persona scared most away. How even though he tried and protected them they still gave him sideways glances. Demons would not accept him as one of their own, and neither would humans.  
  
'The angry boy a bit too insane  
  
Icing over a secret pain  
  
You know you don't belong'.  
  
'You're the first to fight  
  
You're way too loud  
  
You're the flash of light on a burial shroud  
  
I know something's wrong'  
  
As she was brought back she could hear the faint rambling of how sorry he was and how stupid. How she was his first love, like she did not already know. Kagome saw him reach out his hand towards her as she looked back at the well.  
  
'Well everyone I know has got a reason  
  
To say put the past away  
  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
  
I would understand'  
  
If she did leave him what would happen, would he go back to her? Would Sango, Miroku and Shippo leave? Would he be alone? Like before.  
  
Well he's on the table and he's gone to code  
  
And I do not think anyone knows  
  
What the hell they're doing here  
  
And your friends have left you  
  
You've been dismissed  
  
I never thought it would come to this  
  
And I, I want you to know  
  
Everyone's got to face down the demons  
  
Maybe today  
  
You could put the past away  
  
I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
  
You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in  
  
And if you do not want to see me again I would understand  
  
Kagome looked up once more. His gaze was plea-full and glassy. She was done trying; he needed to be shown she would not be seconds when Kikyo was not around. Prove to him and maybe even to herself too. She let her body fall from the rim off the well and into the arms of the dark hole.  
  
That was a song by Third eye blind that I thought was just perfect for and Inuyasha AMV and since I have no way to make one (or I would!) I have to write one. If you got the song you can always listen to it and think Inuyasha, I'm not crazy it works seriously. I wrote this most for my own but then decided to post it. Hope this is enough angst for you addicts we got to stick together you know.


End file.
